Steven's Game
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Steven Universe falls into Disboard after getting a new laptop he never uses, and the God of Play had found him somehow! Now, Steven must go with the pledges and play his heart out! (MAYBE CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

Steven was lying on his bed, doing nothing. He had gotten a laptop, and wanted to play it but he couldn't think of anything. He then got a message on his laptop. _Huh?_ Steven got up and headed to the laptop. He checked his messages, and saw one from a anonymous sender:

_ANONYMOUS:_ _Do you like games?_

"Of course I do!" Steven typed out.

The screen did something weird, and Steven started floating.

"WUAH?!" Steven was shocked as he was sucked in.

He was then skydiving.

He screamed, but then saw a kid there, with white hair and weird eyes.

"WHAAATS GOING ON?!" Steven screamed.

"Hey! I'm Tet! I'm here to explain the Ten Pledges!" the boy said.

"U-um..." Steven looked at Tet.

"Pledge number one! All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world!

"Pledge number two! All conflict through this world will be resolved through games!

"Pledge number three! In games, each player will bet something that they agree is equal value!

"Pledge number four! As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, and any game may be played!

"Pledge number five! The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game!

"Pledge number six! Any bets made in accordance must be upheld!

"Pledge number seven! Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority!

"Pledge number eight! Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss!

"Pledge number nine! In the name of god, these rules may never be changed!

"Pledge number ten! Let's all have fun and play together!" Tet said, holding up fingers for each pledge.

"THATS GREAT BUT WE'RE FALLING!" Steven screamed, and ground was close.

Steven nearly hit ground, but got stopped by a magical force. He was panting, and he couldn't believe the adrenaline going through him. He then dropped to the ground and felt no pain, he got up, and saw that there were chess pieces everywhere, and a town nearby. But Tet was nowhere to be found.

"I can't wait to see you again! Maybe in the near future!" Tet's voice said.

"Oh boy..." Steven said, worried.

* * *

_**A/N: I've never done an anime before, but please note that I HAVE NOT SEEN THE FULL ANIME! I appreciate your time for reading such a short chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was in the town, seeing many different kinds of humans. _Do they think I'm weird?_ Steven thought. He reached an Inn, and saw a girl with red hair and a nice dress playing cards with a girl with blue hair. _That's odd._ Steven thought. He then saw someone coming up to him. They had white longhair and yellow eyes, with a black and white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Heya, cutie!~ Whatcha doing here? Don't think I've seen you before!" the girl said.

"Hi, I'm Steven." Steven greeted.

"I'm Yukari, and I wanna play a game!" the girl said.

"U-uh okay! What game?" Steven asked.

"How about a game of gold fish? I'm amazing at that!" Yukari said, going to a table with cards on it.

"Sure!" Steven, going up to the table.

After they were seated, Yukari shuffled the cards.

"Here's the bet: If I win, you must be my boyfriend!~" Yukari said, giggling.

"Okay, and-and if I win, you have to join me on my journey!" Steven smiled.

"Huh. Very well, lets play!" Yukari smiled.

**_"I swear by the pledges!"_**

Steven watched as Yukari dealt out the cards, and put the deck down. Steven picked up his, and saw a king, a jack, a four and a ten. Yukari smiled.

"Got any... kings?" Yukari asked.

Steven gulped. He _has_ a king! He handed her the king, and sighed. _This is a bad start!_ Steven thought.

_One game later._

To Steven's surprise, he had won gold fish. He smiled.

"Looks like I win." Steven said.

"Fine... I'll join your journey. What is it anyway?" Yukari asked.

Steven hasn't thought of that yet. _What will be my journey? This is a world of games, so..._

"To become the greatest gamer there ever was!" Steven said, pointing in the air.

"What are you pointing at?" Yukari asked.

"N-NOWHERE!" Steven felt hot with embarrassment.

* * *

_**A/N: Enjoy another installment of Steven's Game! I don't know any of the original story or characters, but if you want to let me know of them, that'll be helpful!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Steven and Yukari were going to the inn counter. Steven hoped he made the right decision to make Yukari tag along. They reached the counter, and the inn keeper, a nice fellow with blue hair and a white t-shirt, looked at them with his blue eyes.

"Can I help you two?" the inn keeper asked.

"Yes. We would like a room for a night." Yukari put a coin down onto the counter.

"Very well." the inn keeper pulled out a book and opened it. "Sign here."

Steven went to sign his name, but Yukari stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll sign our names, darling~" Yukari said.

She signed the names "Kikyo" for herself, and "Code" for Steven. _Why'd she do that?_ Steven asked himself.

"Alright! You're room is A2, here are the keys." the inn keeper handed Steven the keys.

"Thanks!" Steven headed for the stairs, along with Yukari.

They reached their room, which was a two bed room. Steven looked as Yukari went to lay down on one of them. He headed to the opposite one, and layed down too. He began to think of the Gems. _Will they miss me? Are they worried?_ Steven asked himself. He sighed, and went to sleep.

**~a~**

Steven woke up with Yukari getting dressed, and she had no shirt on.

"OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!" Steven shouted, averting his eyes.

"WHY'D YOU WAKE UP NOW?!" Yukari exclaimed, quickly putting a shirt on.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Steven shouted, still covering his eyes.

Yukari sighed. "I have a shirt on now."

Steven slowly uncovered his eyes, and saw that Yukari had a blue tee shirt on, and black jeans.

"Oh thank goodness!" Steven sighed.

"You better be sorry for looking at a woman getting changed!" Yukari said.

"A-and I am!" Steven said.

"Good." Yukari went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"Getting breakfast, why?" Yukari had the door open, and was leaving.

Steven sighed. _Will I get out of here?_ he asked himself.

* * *

_**A/N: LOOKIE! I made another chapter! Big thanks to the GAME SQUAD for giving me the ideas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Steven was on the main floor, eating the food the inn provided. It wasn't that good, but it was worth eating, since he was hungry. He just kept on eating, Yukari sitting across from him. She was watching him eat, and she was almost done.

"Can I help you?" Steven asked, still chewing.

"Oh, its nothing!~" Yukari said.

Steven swallowed. "Um, okay."

Yukari finished her food, and was now watching Steven eat.

"Could you eat any slower?" Yukari asked.

"This is my usual eating pace!" Steven said.

Yukari sighed. "You're taking forever!" Yukari said.

Steven just ignored her and continued eating.

**~a~**

Steven and Yukari were exploring the town. Steven was amazed at how many races were here. He was truly amazed. He then noticed a little girl playing chess with a boy. _Cute!  
_Steven thought. He continued on, and saw a couple of game stores around. He looked at Yukari, who was silent.

"Hey, isn't this place amazing?" Steven asked.

"I live here, so yes, it is amazing..." Yukari sighed.

"O-oh..." Steven continued on.

They reached a bridge with a guard there. He looked at the duo and held up a hand.

"HALT!" the guard said.

"Woah! We're just crossing!" Steven said.

"In order to cross, you must play a game!" the guard said.

"Okay, what'st the game?" Steven asked.

"Rock paper Scissors!" the guard said.

"Okay!" Steven shrugged.

Steven looked at Yukari, who was silent.

"Lets do this!"

_**"I swear by the pledges!"**_

Steven got ready, and knew what action he was gonna choose. _Rock will be best!_ Steven thought. Both him and the guard got ready, and struck. Steven was lucky.

The guard choose scissors.

"AW! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WIN! You may pass..." the guard said, moving out of their way.

Steven chuckled, and went over the bridge, Yukari smiling and following Steven across to the pathway.

* * *

_**A/N: Here's a quick chapter to Steven's Game! Enjoy! Big Thanks to GAME SQUAD for helping me out with ideas!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Steven was going down the path with Yukari. He was excited. So far, he's had a nice winning streak, and he couldn't wait to bump it up to three wins. The walk was silent, and nothing much was going on. Steven then saw a town nearby. He and Yukari headed to it.

Once they reached the town, they saw people stare at them. The people began whispering to one another, and shot glances at Steven. _Do they think I'm weird?_ Steven thought. The duo reached a inn, and Steven saw a girl with blue hair, and green eyes. She looked like the inn keeper, and she stared at Steven with a smile.

"Alrighty, kiddo, what can I do ya?" She asked. Steven noticed she has pointy ears.

"I need a room. Can you supply one?" Steven asked.

"Sure, if ya can beat me in a game of... well, a good old fashioned game of checkers!" the inn keeper said.

"Sure! I know how to play that!" Steven smiled.

"Good, lets begin." the inn keeper pulled out a checkers board.

"We need to bet!" Steven said before she started.

"Oh yea. If I win, you have to work here for at least a single day." the inn keeper said.

"And if I win, me and my friend can stay at your inn!" Steven said, smiling.

"Very well." the inn keeper said.

"Let's do this!"

_**"I swear by the pledges!"**_

Steven watched the inn keeper set up the board. She then looked at Steven, and he began his move...

_One game later..._

Steven had lost. He didn't know how, but the inn keeper won against him, and captured all of his pieces. He looked at the inn keeper, who had a wicked smile.

"Looks like you have to work here for the rest of the day!" the inn keeper said, throwing him an apron.

"R-right..." Steven frowned.

Yukari looked at Steven. "Don't worry, Steven. She is a master of checkers." she said.

Steven sighed, and put on the apron.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much to GAME SQUAD for helping out with ideas!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Steven was mopping the floors of the inn when he saw someone playing cards. He also saw that the player he was looking at was... _cheating?!_ Steven panicked. He had to let the other player know. He casually mopped towards the players, and looked at the opposite player, who was a boy and had brown hair, wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans. He also had a backpack on. He "dropped" the mop and leaned down to pick it up, but whispered to the player with brown hair.

"_That other player is cheating_."

The brown haired boy looked shocked. Steven picked up the mop and went back to mopping.

**~a~**

Steven was outside of the inn, waiting for Yukari when he saw the boy from before looking at him.

"I want an answer!" the boy asked.

"What?" Steven was confused.

"About the cheating... did that other player cheat? 'Cause I lost everything!" the boy whined.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me in any game you choose." Steven said.

"Okay then, let's play chess!" the boy challenged.

"Sure! Do you have a chess board?" Steven asked.

"That's one of the only things I didn't lose!" the boy took off his backpack and put it down, pulling out a chess board.

"Cool, what shall we bet?" Steven asked.

"If I win, you must tell me how the other player was cheating!" the boy asked.

"Okay, and if I win, I get your backpack." Steven said.

"Okay- wait what?" the boy was confused.

"Its fair, isn't it?" Steven asked.

"Y-yea..." the boy slightly nodded.

"Alright, let's get started!"

_**"I swear by the pledges!"**_

The boy set up the chessboard, and Steven just watched. After it was set up, Steven looked at the boy.

"You start." Steven said.

"O-okay..." the boy moved a pawn.

Steven knew what to do exactly...

_One game later..._

Steven had won. _I was lucky that time!_ Steven thought. He was close to losing, but he managed to beat the boy. Steven looked at the boy, who seemed upset.

"Hey, don't be sad!" Steven said.

"I'm not sad, I'm mad. I can't win a single game!" the boy said, aggravated.

"Well, the bet is a bet?" Steven said.

"R-right..." the boy handed Steven his backpack.

"Sorry!" Steven got up and looked for Yukari.

Yukari was coming up to them, and she was holding a bag.

"You won something?" Yukari asked.

"Yup!" Steven ran up to Yukari.

Yukari looked at the boy, who was covering his face. Steven looked too.

"Aw, geez." Steven said, feeling bad for the boy.

"He'll be fine." Yukari said, going down the side walk again.

"O-okay..." Steven followed, and looked back at the boy, who seemed like he was crying.

_Now I feel so bad!_ Steven thought, not looking anymore.

* * *

**_A/N: WOW, STEVEN! Thanks so much to GAME SQUAD for supplying me with ideas!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Steven was at another inn, with Yukari, and they were chatting.

"So, Steven, what'd you challenge the boy that got you that bag?" Yukari asked.

"I- he challenged me to chess." Steven said.

"Oh?" Yukari seemed curious.

"Yea! He wanted to know how I know that his opponent was cheating." Steven leaned forward.

"I see. They wanted information and- wait how'd you know that his opponent was cheating?!" Yukari asked.

"They had a full house, and one of the cards was with the boy and in his opponent's hand." Steven said.

"I see... that _is_ cheating." Yukari leaned forward, looking Steven in the eyes.

"Huh?" Steven was confused.

"You know, there were a couple of players who came here the same way you did - Sora and Shiro. They seemed nice." Yukari said.

"There were others who are from the real world?!" Steven exclaimed.

"Shush! But yes! I wanted to challenge them to a game, but I wasn't able to find them." Yukari said.

"Well, I-"

At that moment, a couple of people entered the inn, and looked around. The boy had maroon colored hair and a shirt that says "I heart- japanese words", and it was colored yellow. He wore black jeans and had red-and-white shoes. The girl had white hair with a pale blue, purple, pink, green, and yellow tint, along with red eyes with golden pupils. she was very slim and about average height. She also had a crown on her head and a nice blue outfit with blue knee-high socks and shoes. The girl looked at Steven, making him flinch.

"H-hi..." Steven slightly waved.

"That's them! Sora and Shiro!" Yukari whispered to Steven.

"Huh?!" Steven looked at Yukari.

"They are gaming legends! They seem to be looking for a place to stay!" Yukari said.

Steven didn't notice the other two come up to them. He looked and was taken by surprise.

"Hey! How are ya!" the boy greeted.

"Hi, I'm Steven!" Steven greeted.

Steven looked at Yukari, who was hiding her face. _She doesn't want to be seen by them, but why?_ he thought.

"I'm Sora, and this is my little sis Shiro!" the boy said, patting the girl's head.

"Its great to meet you!" Steven smiled.

"You too." Shiro said.

"Hey, do you wanna sit down with us? Me and Yukari?" Steven offered.

"That'll be great!" Sora said, smiling.

* * *

_**A/N: Here's another chapter to Steven's Game! It would've been done sooner IF THE FIRE BELL DIDN'T GO OFF! Big thanks to GAME SQUAD to help with ideas!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Steven was sitting at a table with Sora and Shiro, and was talking to them.

"So lemme get this straight: you're from a place called Beach City, and you are a "Crytstal Gem"?" Sora asked.

"Yea! And I got transported here!" Steven said.

"Oh, I see... Tet got to you to, huh?" Sora asked.

"Yea! Wait... who is Tet?" Steven asked.

"Tet is The God of this world. He created this world through the special-artifact-I-forgot-the-name-of. He is the "One True God". He transported us here to." Sora said.

"YOU'RE FROM THE REAL WORLD TOO?!" Steven shouted.

This turned heads.

"Hey, shut up!" Yukari warned.

"S-sorry." Steven said, quieting down.

"Anyway, me and Shiro are siblings, and that's the rest that you need to know!" Sora said.

"That's cool!" Steven said.

Sora looked at Shiro, who was staring at Steven. Steven noticed this too, and felt creeped out.

"Don't worry about Shiro, she's a good kid!" Sora smiled.

"I want him to come with us." Shiro said.

"Wha?" Steven was confused. He was already in a party with Yukari.

"Shiro, you sure? He doesn't seem like he could win any games." Sora said.

"I want him." Shiro said.

"Huh, very well. Steven, do you want to join us?" Sora asked.

Steven looked at Yukari, who was just sitting there, looking away. "Yukari, do you mind if I join them?" he asked.

"Sure." Yukari said.

"Alright. I'll join!" Steven smiled.

"Sweet!" Sora smiled.

"Yay." Shiro said.

* * *

**_A/N: Here's a short chapter to Steven's Game! Big thanks to GAME SQUAD for helping with lore and Ideas!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Steven was in a inn room with Shiro and Sora. He remembered Yukari's expression when he asked her if she'd like to join us, and she said that she didn't want to, so Steven left her. Shiro was looking through a book as Sora sat on the bed.

"Since we only have two beds, Steven can sleep on my bed, got it Shiro?" Sora asked.

"Okay." Shiro didn't look up from her book. She just turned a page.

"Um..." Steven didn't know what to say.

Steven realized that he doesn't have any pajamas, and he didn't want to change in front of Sora and Shiro! _I'll get some clothes later__._ Steven thought. He just laid back on the bed, thinking of the Gems. And Connie. _How ya doing Connie? Its me, Steven, and I thought I'd check in._ Steven thought, as though he was sending a message to her. He sighed. _It won't work. I'm not too sure if my Gem powers work here._ Steven thought.

"Hey! Steven! You're taking up the bed!" Sora said.

"Oh, sorry!" Steven rolled to the wall so Sora had some room.

Steven closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

**~a~**

Steven woke up with Sora and Shiro still sleeping. _What time is it?_ Steven looked out the window. It was daylight out. _Oh, they sleep in._ Steven thought. He just carefully got out of bed and went to go use the washroom when he saw Sora sitting up.

"Steven..? Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Just to the washroom." Steven said.

"Oh okay... see ya when you're done." Sora said, getting out of bed.

_One bathroom break later..._

Steven was going back to the room when he saw Sora and Shiro going to the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Steven caught up to them.

"Hey, Steven!" Sora said, smiling.

"Ready for breakfast?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Shiro said.

"Okay, lets go!" Steven said, following them downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Steven saw the same boy from a couple days ago sitting at the table, looking at Steven. _Oh boy..._ Steven thought.

"Hey! Black curly hair kid! Come here!" the boy said.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"No, I just won a game of chess against him and took his backpack." Steven said.

"Oh, makes sense." Sora walked up to the table.

Steven hesitantly followed, Shiro close behind. Sora was talking to the boy.

"Hey, kid. How's it going?" Sora asked.

"I wanna rematch, Kid!" the boy didn't pay attention to Sora.

Steven sighed. "Okay, fine, you can have a rematch." he said.

"Yes! I will win in this game of chess!" the boy shouted.

Steven gulped. Will he win?

* * *

_**A/N: I'm gonna take a break for today. See ya! Big thanks to GAME SQUAD for supplying the ideas, the lore and the background of No Game No Life!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Steven looked at the boy, and sighed.

"What's the bet?" he asked.

"If I win, then you have to give me back my backpack!" the boy said.

"Okay, and if I win, then I get the chess board." Steven said.

"O-okay!" the boy hesitantly said.

"Let's begin." Steven said.

"YES!" the boy smiled.

"Let's just get it done with."

_**"I swear by the pledges!"**_

Steven saw the boy set up the chess board, and looked at Steven. "You're move."

"O-okay..." Steven moved the pawn...

_One game later..._

Steven won again, since his pattern was predictable.

"Wow! Way to go, Steven!" Sora congratulated.

"Thanks." Steven looked at Sora and smiled.

"NOO! I COULDN'T HAVE LOST!" the boy shouted.

"Hey, calm down! It's only a game." Steven said, laughing a bit.

The boy was silent, and he seemed to be embarrassed. Steven frowned.

"Hey, kid. I'm not too sure why you want to beat me, but I'm sure one day you will." Steven said, getting up and picking up the chess board as well.

The boy was silent. He just stared as Steven, Shiro, and Sora left the inn.

**~a~**

Steven, Sora, and Shiro were walking for a while, Steven wondering why they barely talked.

"Hey, Shiro, what should've the boy do to beat Steven?" Sora asked.

"If he read Steven's expression, he would've won." Shiro said.

"Huh?" Steven looked at Shiro.

"You have a facial expression that could be easily read when played against. You should have a poker face." Shiro said.

"U-um... I should?" Steven asked, confused as to what "poker face" meant.

"Don't worry about it, Steven. She's just messing with you!" Sora said, chuckling.

Steven sighed. What does "poker face" mean, and why can he be easily predicted?

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO! Thanks so much to GAME SQUAD For supplying ideas, lore, and background!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Steven at a cafe with Sora. Shiro was getting a drink as Steven and Sora sat there.

"So, Steven? Up for a game?" Sora asked.

"Um, sure?" Steven shrugged.

"Great! So, a game of chess?" Sora asked.

"Sure. Lets decide on what we will bet on." Steven went to pull out the chess board from his backpack.

"Okay, if I win, you have to be my personal servant for a day!" Sora chuckled.

"Okay, and if I win, you have to be _mine_ for a day!" Steven said.

"Deal! Ready?" Sora smirked.

"Ready!"

**_"I swear by the pledges!"_**

Steven set up the chess board, and nodded to Sora, who moved his knight first. Steven wondered why he did that, so he tried doing that too. Sora smirked.

"You're gonna lose, Steven!" Sora swore...

_One game of chess later..._

Steven had lost, and Sora was laughing.

"I can't believe that you lost on a landslide!" Sora said.

Steven's king was cornered by a pawn, and a knight. Just then, Shiro came up to them, holding a couple of cups of iced tea.

"Who won?" Shiro asked.

"I did, and now Steven must be _my_ servant until the end of the day!" Sora said.

Steven groaned. Why was Sora so mean?

Shiro laughed a bit. "That is funny."

Steven slammed his head onto the table. He wanted to go home.

"Whoa, Steven, you okay?" Sora asked.

"I want to go home..." Steven said.

"I'm sorry, Steven, but there is no leaving this place." Sora said, doubt in his voice.

"I know..." Steven sniffled.

He realized that he was crying, and he lifted his head up. He saw Sora and Shiro had worried faces.

"What?" Steven asked.

"You're crying..." Shiro said.

"Yea, cause I wanna go home!" Steven said.

"Steven, you can't. I'm sorry." Sora said, looking away.

Steven got up and ran off, not wanting to deal with these guys anymore. He just ran, not noticing that Sora and Shiro were going after him. He just ran until he bummed into someone, him falling onto his butt. He looked at the person, and saw a woman with black long hair, and a pink bow on it. She also had a pink dress on and pink boots. She was looking at Steven and smiled.

"Hello!" she greeted.

"U-um..." Steven saw Sora and Shiro come up to him.

"Steven! Are you alright?!" Sora asked.

"Y-yea. Sorry I had an outburst there." Steven chuckled a bit.

The woman was looking at Steven, a smile on her face. "Why were you running away from them?"

"I was mad." Steven said, getting up.

He looked at Sora and Shiro, who were smiling. "Glad you're okay!" Sora said.

"Yes..." Shiro agreed.

"Okay, lets go back." Steven smiled, going to leave the woman.

"Okay, servant." Sora said.

Steven groaned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, master!"

* * *

_**A/N: Enjoy another chapter to Steven's Game! Thank you so much to GAME SQUAD for helping out with info and ideas!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Steven was getting Sora a brownie when he noticed a girl with red hair, which had a blue flower in it. He looked at the girl, who was playing a card game. He couldn't help but stare. _What's wrong with me?! I gotta get this brownie to Sora!_ Steven thought. He rushed over to the stairs and went up them. He hurried over to their room, and saw Sora laying on the bed, looking at Steven.

"Hey! Where's my brownie?" Sora asked.

"Here!" Steven went up to Sora and handed him his brownie.

"Thanks, Stevo!" Sora said, taking the brownie and chomping it back.

Steven sighed. He was tired, so he laid down on the bed.

"You tired, Steven? I see!" Sora patted his shoulder as he got up.

Steven yawned. He needed sleep, so he closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

He had a dream. It was about how worried the Crystal Gems are, and how worried Connie and his dad were. _I'm okay, guys..._ Steven wanted to tell them, but they probably couldn't hear him, since he was in another world. He then woke up, with the sunlight filtering through the curtains. _It's morning already..?_ Steven thought. He sighed. _Maybe I should try to find a way out._ he thought, getting out of bed. He realized that he slept in his clothes and sighed. _And I bought new pajamas too._ Steven thought. He looked and saw Sora and Shiro sleeping still. He just headed outside to get some fresh air.

Once outside, he stretched. _This will be a good day!_ Steven thought. He let the sun soak in on his skin, feeling that vitamin D intake. He smiled. He actually liked it here. No one to fight, nothing to fear! He just held out his arms, and smiled, accidentally smacking someone's plate.

"Hey!" she said.

"Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry!" Steven looked at the girl.

It was the same girl from last night. She had a plate of pancakes, and now they were on the ground. Steven looked at the girl, who seemed angry.

"I am sorry!" Steven said, frowning.

"You made me lose my pancakes! Now what will I eat?!" the girl asked.

"I-I don't know!" Steven panicked.

The girl groaned. "You're a terrible person!"

"It's not my fault that I didn't see you!" Steven said.

"Well, be more aware!" the girl said.

"B-be more aware..." Steven thought about it.

If he was more aware of his opponent, like Sora, then he maybe able to win! He smiled.

"Thank you for the advice!" Steven ran back into the inn, not listening to the girl.

He headed upstairs, and back into the inn room. He had a plan on how to beat someone at chess! But Sora wasn't his option...

"Shiro! I need to play a game of chess with you!" Steven said excitedly.

Shiro was under the covers, and she lifted her head up, rubbing her eyes. "Why?"

"I need to test something!" Steven said.

"Dude! Quit shouting!" Sora said, sounding half asleep.

"Sorry!" Steven said quietly.

**~a~**

Steven and Shiro were sitting at a table, Sora was still in bed, and Steven was looking at Shiro with a look. _Gotta have a poker face..._ Steven said.

"Okay, if I win, then I get to have your shirt." Shiro said.

Steven didn't feel comfortable with Shiro.

"O-okay, and if I win, then I get your crown!" Steven said.

"Sure. Let us play." Shiro said.

"Alright!"

_**"I swear by the pledges!"**_

Steven started setting up the chess board, and looked at Shiro, indicating for her to make a move. Shiro did so, and moved her knight...

_One game later..._

Steven had lost, and he didn't know why. Shiro was predicting his every move! He sighed. He then nodded.

"I have to get another shirt first, is that alright?" Steven asked.

"No. Shirt me, now." Shiro said.

Steven gulped. "I-in front of public?!"

"_Yes._"

**~a~**

Steven was wearing his jacket only, zipped up, and had to take his shirt off in front of Shiro and everyone else. He felt so embarrassed! He handed the shirt to Shiro, and she smiled.

"Pleasure to play with you, Steven." Shiro smiled, putting on the shirt.

"S-SERIOUSLY?!" Steven was confused as to why Shiro wanted his shirt.

"It seems nice..." Shiro said.

"Oh boy..." Steven sighed.

Steven was also confused, as because he still had his gem when he took off his shirt. Shiro didn't question it, thankfully, but others were able to see it. _They'll think I'm a weirdo!_ Steven thought. He just sighed.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked.

"Yea. I'm just a little confused is all." Steven said, smiling.

"Okay." Shiro headed to the stairs.

Steven followed, and sighed. _Maybe things will get better._ he thought.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Steven's Game! Enjoy with all your heart!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Steven was walking down the street, jacket zipped up. He didn't want anyone to think he is a weirdo by walking around, jacket unzipped and no shirt. He sighed. _Gotta find that clothing store._ Steven thought. He looked around. This town had so many types of people who are different, like elves, and dwarfs. Steven sighed with pleasure. _At least I'm gonna live in a nice town._ he thought. He then saw the clothing store, and headed inside. _This is it._ He thought, looking for a good shirt. He saw ones which were just blank, and some colorful. But then he saw one: it had a picture of a king chess piece, and it looked like it was galactic. _Sweet!_ Steven thought, going for the shirt. He saw someone looking at it, but he ignored them. He headed to the counter to pay for the shirt.

**~a~**

Steven was going back to the inn, excited to put on the new shirt. He hurried over there, so he can keep the shirt. Once there, he rushed into the inn room they were staying at, and closed the door, seeing Sora and Shiro looking at him.

"What's up, Stevo?" Sora asked.

"Um... I just got a new shirt, after... Shiro took it..." Steven blushed, remembering the embarrassment.

"Oh, I see! We'll get out, so you can change, bud!" Sora said.

"Yes." Shiro agreed.

The siblings left the room, and Steven sighed._ Just another day, is all._ Steven thought. He took off his jacket, and put on the shirt, putting back on his jacket. He smiled. _I think I look good!_ he thought, going to leave the room. Once out, he saw Sora and Shiro staring at him, and Sora whistled.

"Lookin' good!" he gave Steven the thumbs up.

"T-thanks!" Steven smiled.

"Well, wanna go to the next town? I feel that we'll find an adventure there!" Sora said.

"O-okay!" Steven brightly smiled.

**~a~**

Steven, Sora and Shiro were walking down the path, looking around.

"Well, at least we have a map, right Stevo?" Sora asked.

Steven was holding the map, and was looking at it. He then looked forward and shaded his eyes, hoping to see a town. He did see one, and it seemed rather small.

"Huh. I found a town, but it seems small." Steven said.

"Well, lets get going!" Sora began to run towards the town.

"Hey, w-wait up!" Steven followed Sora.

Shiro was running too, and she seemed out of breath. Steven noticed this, and looked back at Shiro, and held out a hand, Shiro taking it and Steven and Shiro ran together.

**~a~**

Steven, Sora and Shiro reached the town, Sora had won this "fake race" and was bragging in their face.

"I win! I got here first!" Sora said.

"Yea, but we didn't bet anything." Steven panted, trying to catch his breath.

Shiro was doing so too, and Steven couldn't help but wonder how Sora had so much energy.

"Well, you're right, and I guess we should try again for the bet!" Sora laughed.

"NO!" Steven and Shiro shouted.

"Geez, what party poopers!" Sora rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Here is another Chapter to Steven's Game! Thank you SOO much to GAME SQUAD for ideas, lore, and advice for this book!**_


End file.
